Il était une fois
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Metatron a toujours aimé les histoires. Il aimait l'histoire de sa famille. Ca commençait par 'il était une fois" et l'histoire aurait dû se finir par "ils vécurent tous heureux", mais il n'en était rien. Le Scribe a expulsé chaque être céleste du Paradis, comment peut-il le vivre alors qu'il voulait tant finir son histoire dans la joie, comme dans un conte de fée? Regrette-t-il?


**Bonjour tout le monde! Je me décide à publier cet OS qui explique le point de vue de Metatron, un personnage peu exploité dans les fics, mais il est tout récent, alors c'est normal, n'est-ce pas? (: C'est ma vision des choses, ce qui pourrait se passer dans la saison 9. Bien sûr, ça n'arrivera sans doute pas, mais j'ai pensé que Metatron pourrait exprimer une forme de regret.**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Passez un bon moment avec notre Scribe adoré ou détesté!**

* * *

_"Il était une fois, un monde merveilleux. Un monde sans soucis, un monde familial. Père veillait sur sa famille. Les plus vieux s'occupaient avec amour des plus jeunes. Chacun chérissait son prochain, chacun le protégeait des tempêtes célestes qu'étaient les petits anges qui se chamaillaient. La vie était belle, il faisait beau chaque jour, chaque nuit. Père s'occupait de la paperasse et des projets à venir, tandis que ses quatre premiers enfants, Michel, Lucifer, Raphaël et Gabriel, commandaient la grande maison et apprenaient aux plus jeunes comment il fallait apprendre à vivre en harmonie._

_Michel, le plus imposant de tous, le Prince des Archanges, s'occupait toujours des paperasses habituelles telles que les punitions à appliquer aux plus enquiquineurs, ainsi qu'aux cours que l'on devait donner. Il apprenait aux anges volontaires pour être guerriers à manier l'épée, à se servir d'un bouclier, à se battre courageusement pour défendre leur famille. Il leur enseignait tant de choses, et il prenait des petits protégés._

_Lucifer, le plus étincelant de tous, le Moqueur des Archanges, car il se moquait et ironisait tout le temps. Son rôle était principalement de veiller à la bonne marche de la vie dans cette grande maison qu'était le Paradis. Il trainait souvent auprès des garçons pour leur apprendre l'art subtil de déployer leurs ailes afin de charmer ces dames. Quand il avait du temps libre, il apprenait aux autres à faire des blagues, à se servir de leur humour pour atteindre les vilains et grossiers personnages._

_Raphaël, le plus sage de tous, le Chieur des Archanges parce que trop sérieux. Il passait son temps avec les jeunes enfants et les nouveau-nés. Sa passion? L'enfance et la jeunesse. Chaque temps libre qu'il avait à sa disposition, il le passait avec les petits. Il leur contait parfois les histoires écrites sur des manuscrits, ou leur racontait aussi quelques entrevues avec Père quand ce dernier l'autorisait à divulguer ses conversations. Soigneur officiel du Paradis, d'ailleurs._

_Gabriel, le plus fort de tous, le Blagueur des Archanges. Il passait toutes ses journées à rire, à faire des blagues foireuses, mais son rôle majeur était de protéger le Paradis aussi. Il était le messager de Père, personne ne pouvait délivrer un message sans son accord. Lorsque Père voulait parler à ses enfants, c'était toujours Gabriel qui jouait les entremetteurs. Gabriel, c'était aussi la force de tous. Avec son sourire permanent et ses ailes joyeuses, il redonnait la force à tout le monde._

_Toute la famille céleste était heureuse avec Père et ses quatre Archanges bien distincts. Mais un jour, Père créa une nouvelle espèce sur une petite planète du nom de Terre. Là, le chaos s'insinua dans les rangs harmonieux des anges. Lucifer détruisit une grande partie du Paradis, Michel le força à vivre éternellement en Enfer, dans la Cage, Gabriel s'enfuit loin de tous, et Raphaël devint l'être le plus froid de la terre céleste. Et pour finir, Père les quitta tous, ne laissant que trois tablettes aux anges pour qu'ils aient des instructions: la tablette des Léviathans, la tablette des Démons, et enfin, la plus importante de toutes, la tablette des Anges."_

-Et moi, qui suis-je maintenant? C'est moi qui ais écris les tablettes, comment n'ais-je pas pu voir que notre Père allait nous quitter aussi brusquement? C'est de la faute de Michel, tout cela! Il m'a obligé à briser ce conte que nous aimions tous! Pourquoi m'a-t-il pourchassé avec sa fausse brune et Raphaël?! Pourquoi?! Je les hais tous! Persifla Metatron en balançant le livre qu'il tenait en main.

Ce n'était pas n'importe quel livre. C'était le livre qu'il avait écrit sur des papyrus après la Chute de Lucifer et l'Abandon de Père. Il l'avait toujours gardé avec lui, et ne lisait habituellement que les premières lignes, celles où le monde marchait droit, comme dirait Shrek, une espèce de gros glouton vert qu'on voyait à la télévision sur les chaînes terriennes. Metatron avait toujours apprécié cette histoire, d'ailleurs. Sans doute parce que tout se terminait bien, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de malheurs, pas de morts, pas de trahisons qui détruisent une famille.

-Vous avez eu ce que vous méritez, vous tous! Vous m'avez obligé à fuir, vous m'avez expulsé de notre maison, maintenant c'est à votre tour de savoir ce que ça fait que d'être privé de sa famille, que de devoir vivre au milieu d'une espèce inconnue sans pouvoir revoir ses frères et sœurs! Vous me manquiez tellement, vous tous...je vous aimais, chacun de vous. J'avais confiance en notre reconstruction, mais il a fallu que Michel décide de me voler tous les secrets que Père m'avait confié! Il n'a pas trouvé mieux que ça pour reconstruire ce havre de paix?! Je vous déteste tous...JE VOUS HAIS! hurla le Scribe alors qu'il était seul.

Seul dans cette pièce. Un bureau tapissé de blanc. Les vitres et la plupart des éléments présents ici étaient en verre. Tout à fait le style d'une de ses sœurs qui gisait, paralysée et inconsciente, sur son bureau d'où le rouge souillait la belle matière.

-Et toi, pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici?! Je ne voulais pas tous vous expulser...je me sens si seul maintenant! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué, hein?! Pourquoi, Naomi, toi qui étais si fidèle à Michel?! ragea-t-il, ses yeux prenant une teinte dorée.

Il était seul désormais, oui. La présence de sa famille lui manquait. Il n'y avait que lui et les faibles pensées de sa petite sœur. Il n'entendait même plus ces belles âmes qui grouillaient joyeusement dans leur Paradis personnel. Il ne voulait même plus entendre leurs histoires, leurs si douces et amusantes anecdotes. Tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant présent, c'était...retrouver la chaleur d'une étreinte avec sa famille? Revoir les visages des petits qui souriaient innocemment. Entendre à nouveau la voix de ses jeunes élèves qui hésitaient à placer des planètes sur le tableau. Entendre les plaintes de ses petites sœurs quant au fait que leurs frères louchaient souvent sur leurs parties intimes. Même revoir Michel et Lucifer gronder les vilains anges qui n'en faisaient que des leurs pendant que Gabriel se marrait dans un coin et que Raphaël soignait les blessés. Tout cela lui manquait tellement, au fond...

-J'ai tout gâché...notre espoir commun de nous reconstruire...j'ai manipulé Castiel, un ange qui méritait sa rédemption, dans le seul but d'accomplir une puérile vengeance. J'ai besoin de ma famille, tellement. Vous me manquez tous. Pourquoi m'avoir forcé à vous quitter? Je comprends le sentiment de Lucifer maintenant. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas là pour me rassurer? Même toi, petite Naomi. Tu pourrais me rassurer, mais non, tu refuserais. Trop fidèle à Michel. Je vais te libérer, fausse brune que j'aimais tant, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Mais aucune plaisanterie ne fonctionnerait. Il avait tout perdu. Metatron, lui, le Scribe vengeur, avait tout perdu. Trahi sa famille. Manipulé un ange. Paralysé un autre ange. Expulser des milliers d'anges. Tous étaient désormais inaccessibles, comme avant. C'était sa punition pour avoir voulu se venger, pour avoir été trop orgueilleux. Metatron n'était plus. Seul un être désespéré au fond de lui vivait désormais, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de ses frères et sœurs au Paradis lorsqu'ils mourraient. Là seulement, il pourrait espérer une rédemption. Mais qui l'écouterait après ce qu'il avait fait? Il regarda son livre qu'il avait mis tant de cœur à écrire. Là-dedans, la description de toute sa famille. Chaque ange avait son visage dessiné, chaque ange avait son nom inscrit dans ce livre.

-Non mes frères et mes sœurs, pour nous il n'y aura jamais de "ils vécurent heureux pour toujours", se désola-t-il, baissant la tête.

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé? (:**

**INFO: Pour ceux qui aimeraient une fic sur Metatron, je vous avertis quand même que j'en prépare une! Elle comportera plusieurs chapitres, nous y verrons Metatron parler de chacun des anges que nous connaissons dans la série. Cette liste de noms s'agrandira sans doute avec la saison 9 (: **

**Voici quand même le titre provisoire de la fic en question que je compte publier dans peu de temps: "The Scribe And The Angels"**

**A bientôt tout le monde :p**


End file.
